


Mi Princesa

by sherlockid25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirty Poe, Spanish Poe, pick-up lines battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: The reader works in the canteen of the resistance and is in love with the singing voice of a man. Poe Dameron is a flirt (as always).





	

It wasn’t the first time your heard that voice singing. It was a male voice and it sang in a foreign language that you didn’t understand but it didn’t make the song less beautiful. You only heard the voice some nights but the song sounded in your head for days, it’s cords ruining your every attempt to take them out of your head. You walked your way to the hangar, following the sound of the sad song (at least that was what it looked to you) and sat down with your back to the voice. You didn’t want to know the owner of that voice. Not yet.

  
_Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,_   
_que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,_   
_que no sienta mi alma sola._   
_quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer_

  
You were starting to fall asleep in the hangar. It wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t pretty (the next day you wake up sore) but it was worth it every time. You laid down on the hard floor, sleep slowly making your eyes close until you finally fell asleep in the floor of the hangar.

  
_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_  
 _pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_  
 _mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_  
 _acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo..._

  
Sounded the distant lullaby. You smiled in your sleep dreaming about the owner of the breathtaking voice.

  
\------------------------------------------

  
The next morning, you woke up sited against the wall with a pillow on your head and another one on your back and a new item of clothing on top of you. A brown leather jacket that smelled familiar. You walked to your room with the jacket around your shoulders and a smile in your face. You looked at the clock in your table. 9.30 a.m. You were late to your shift in the canteen and your boss was going to kill you. You dropped the jacket in your bed and quickly changed into the canteen uniform. You ran through the hallways and arrived to the canteen breathless, your boss already with her hands on her hips.

  
“it’s the third time you arrive late this month, (Y/n)” she said “you are lucky that I need personnel, if not you’d already be fired long ago”

  
“I’m very sorry Miss Harrison, it won’t happen again” you said looking down.

  
“you said that last time! I’m sick and tired of your laziness”

  
“leave the poor kid alone, she can’t sleep well at night and you know it, Susan” General Organa said laying a hand on your shoulder.

  
“Miss Harrison is right, General. I can’t even wake up in time to come to my shift, I’m no use for the resistance” you said

  
General Organa took your hand between hers. “we need all the help we can get. You are more important than you think.” She kissed your temple lovingly and sent you to work.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
“my, my, my… is it really (Y/n)” Poe said to you from the other side of the counter. “just by that my morning is far better”

  
“what do you want, pilot?” you said trying not to smile and let him know that your morning was better just by seeing him.

  
“black coffee, an apple and a kiss, please” he said with a smirk.

  
“there you go an apple and a cup of coffee, black as your soul” you said putting them in the counter.

  
“I think you’re missing something” he said pointing at his cheek

  
“I’m not kissing you, Dameron” you said.

  
“oh come on! You know you want to. Plus, you know I’ll go to the end of the world for you” he said leaning closer to you in the counter. You came closer to him and whispered in his ear.

  
“but will you stay there?” you said and then winked at him returning to your duties.

  
“Hershey makes a million kisses a day, I’m just asking for one.”

  
“but unlike yours, hershey’s kisses are sweet”

  
“how do you know if you don’t try them?” he said pointing at his cheek again with a defiant look in his eyes. You were thinking about it when a shout nearly kills you.

  
“(Y/N)!!!!!!” Susan shouted from the kitchen. “COME HERE RIGHT NOW”

  
“guess I’ll have to ask tomorrow again” said Poe.

  
“guess you’ll have to” you said with a smile.

  
“seriously, (Y/n), when God made you he was showing off” he said when you were entering the kitchen.

  
“sure he was” you said laughing at his flirting. You went inside the kitchen ready to take the blame again for something you didn’t do.

  
\----------------------------

  
You were washing the dishes from the dinner when you heard a voice behind you.

  
“so… here I am! What are your other two wishes?” Poe said leaning on the door frame of the kitchen.

  
You turned around molested. “that you go away and let me work”

  
A disapproving look appeared in his face “too much work is never good for you. Let me help you” he said rolling up his sleeves. “I wash and you rinse?”

  
You stared at him for a moment. “are you really going to help me?”

  
“of course! I’m always pleased to help a damsel in distress”

  
“I’m not a damsel and I’m most certainly not in distress!” you protested stepping between him and the sink.

  
“okay, okay!” he said “you are not a damsel but you are in a kind of situation here because if you don’t finish, you’ll have problems and we don’t want that, do we?”

  
“okay” you said reticent.

  
He started washing the dishes and passing them to you. “why did you say that you were of no use for the resistance?” he asked suddenly.

  
“how do you…?”

  
“Leia told me this morning”

  
You gave it a thought for a minute or two “well, my job isn’t the most important one”

  
“every job has its importance here. You give energy to all the soldiers of the resistance. Myself included” You stayed silent for a while, focused on your task but he kept looking at you. “but this is not your dream, is it?”

  
“of course it’s not!”

  
“then what is it? You know you can tell me”

  
You looked at him “I want to be an artist, I’ve always wanted”

  
“so why won’t you become one?”

  
“because I’m not good enough! And I’m no use for the rebellion as an artist”

  
“but…”

  
“please, Poe. Leave it” you said returning to your task of rinsing the dishes.

  
“I’m sorry” he said handing you a fork. You just nodded giving him a faint smile. “I know a way to cheer you up. Let’s make a pick up lines competition, I tell you a compliment and you can’t laugh or anything”

  
You gave him a bitch face “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Dameron”

  
“really? Is your father a robber, (Y/n)”

  
“no, he’s not” you said with your brow furrowed.

  
“because I swear that he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes” he said smiling but you just raised your brow. “your lips are like vodka, and hell I want to get wasted” you continued with your brow raised, trying not to laugh “are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you. Would you please empty your pockets? I think you stole my heart. Is your mother looking for a son-in-law?”

  
“I think she’s not” you said on the verge of laughing.

  
“Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but nothing compared to you.”

  
You laughed at that one “that’s just cheesy” you said.

  
“did the sun come out or have you just laughed?” he said with a playful smile. “I think you lost, (Y/n)”

  
“so what do you want for your little victory?” you said smiling.

  
“how about that kiss?” he said turning his cheek “I promise I won’t turn, I’m a gentleman”

  
You kissed him on the cheek and finished the last dish. “do you always play that game with every girl?”

  
He turned to look at you somehow offended “you are the first one” he said.

  
“oh”

  
He took you hand and lead you to the canteen, jumping on a table and starting to dance and sing.

  
“ _Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_  
 _cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aqui a mi lado_  
 _no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte_  
 _si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte_ ”

  
You stayed there looking at him with an idiot face. It was the same voice. Your mind clicked finally, the jacket. The jacket was his. You face palmed yourself as you sat down on one of the chairs. You noticed Poe sat down by your side and by the look in his eyes he was kind of concerned.

  
“I was you all along” you said with your face between your hands “I fell in love with that voice”

  
“well, I fell in love with you so I guess we’re even”

  
You looked at him in the eye “it wasn’t a game”

  
“not anymore”

  
“how could I be such an idiot” you covered your face again and he moved kneeling in front of you, trying to take your hands from your face.

  
“don’t hide your beautiful face from me” he said “it’s true that I saw you yesterday in the floor of the hangar and I wanted to carry you to your room but I didn’t know the code, so I had to improvise and put the pillows. I stayed there with you all night until I woke up.” You looked at him, finally taking your hands from your face. “can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back”

  
You took his face between your hands and pulled him towards your lips. He put his hands on your waist while you buried your hands on his curls, enjoying the slow rhythm of the kiss. You broke to the kiss when he started tickling you. “so you are ticklish” he said with a smirk “was that better than Hershey’s?”

  
“indeed… can I keep the jacket?” you asked still laughing.

  
“can I keep you?” you nodded smiling “then you can keep the damn jacket”.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to check the song out is called "mi princesa" by David Bisbal. Hope you liked the work.  
> thaks for Reading.  
> Erika


End file.
